A Wish Come True
by DragonWarrior1
Summary: (Yami/Seto, some Bakura/Seto) Seto was the total geek at school and everybody hated him, but one night, he's made a wish to change and it come true, and everybody loves him, but is everybody loving him too much? I mean...a spell can't last forever right?


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I wish I   
owned Seto Kaiba…..*drools*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto walked down the halls, his head buried  
into a book. Suddenly without warning he  
felt feet under him and he tripped.  
He looked up to see "the popular group"  
which consisted of Bakura, Yami,  
Jewel, Jenny, and Rini, he could see  
Yami and Bakura watching him sadly,  
while everybody else was laughing at  
him. Seto felt his face burn in shame.  
Everyday it was always like this, he  
was the nerd of the school, a loner   
and the main loser. The only people who  
had ever said "hi" to him was Bakura   
and Yami, otherwise everybody looked at  
him as the dork.  
  
" Hey Seto, you want your little   
book back?" smirked Jenny as she held the  
book high.  
  
" …Whatever…" replied Seto with his  
face down-cast, as his glasses slipped at  
the end of his nose.  
  
" Aww….did we hurt the little Seto's  
feelings?" replied Rini nastily, as she   
flipped her oh so perfect permed blonde hair.  
  
"Come on guys, let's just leave him  
alone." replied Yami as he continued to watch  
Seto on the floor.  
  
" Alright…but only because you said so."  
pouted Rini as she fluttered her eye lashes at  
him.  
  
Jenny handed the book to Jewel, as she sneered at  
Seto and dropped the book on his head.  
  
Seto could feel tears starting to build up, but  
he refused to let them down. He would never  
hear the end of it if he started to cry right  
in front of the popular group! Seto lifted his   
eyes to see everybody wandering away from him as   
school ended. Seto picked up the fallen book and   
dusted off dirt from his jeans and t-shirt. Seto   
clipped back his glasses up right and began to walk  
home.  
  
As Seto got there, suddenly a little figure pounced  
onto him.  
  
" Big Brother!" fried little Mokuba as he   
hugged his brother.  
  
Seto smiled in happiness, Mokuba was the only one   
who ever made him happy, the only one who didn't   
care about his reputation of the geek. But the moment  
was cut short when Gozaburo Kaiba walked in, Seto's  
stepfather. Gozaburo snarled at Seto.  
  
" Go to your room." replied Gozaburo  
glaringly.  
  
" But…but…why?" replied Seto as he held   
Mokuba behind him.  
  
" Don't question me order, you pathetic   
fool of a son!" bellowed Gozaburo.  
  
Seto sighed as he led Mokuba up to the attic,  
it was the shabbiest place in the whole building,  
but then again, Gozaburo couldn't care less.   
Gently opening the squealing doors, Seto guided   
Mokuba to the small bed next to his. They were   
both forced to share the same room.  
  
" Big brother, aren't you going to get   
any sleep too?" replied Mokuba as he pointed to  
Seto's ragged bed.  
  
" In a while Mokuba, I'm just going to   
get some fresh air." replied Seto as she smiled   
reassuringly at Mokuba.  
  
After a few moments, when Seto was sure Mokuba   
was asleep, he climbed though the window to the   
very roof. It was always his special place to   
watch the night and just think. When Seto looked   
up, the sky was filled with beautiful little stars,   
they sparkled like diamonds. Seto sighed, suddenly  
a small streak appeared behind the smallest but  
most unusual colored blue star.  
  
" A shooting star, heh…kinda reminds me   
of myself, always the smallest and never noticed  
…maybe if I make a wish it'll come true." thought  
Seto.   
  
The blue star continued to travel across the sky   
at a strange slow pace, as if it was waiting for   
Seto to come up with his wish.   
  
" I wish I could be the perfect popular   
person…." said Seto aloud as the star soon disappeared.  
  
Seto stayed a little longer on the roof, but it   
was starting to get chilling and he climbed back   
into the window and closed it shut. But as Seto  
was climbing into bed, he didn't notice as the   
tiny blue star once more appeared into the starry   
night sky, more bright then all the other stars   
then before and whispery voice was heard…  
  
" You've earned your wish Seto, so may it  
be done….."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sorry for the short first chapter, but I was kinda  
busy with me project when this idea suddenly  
popped up! Please R & R! 


End file.
